The Final Tale Ch. 24
I do not own Rookus, she belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/vvpxua I do not own Nico, Pedro or Luiz, they belong to FOX Studios, the only reason they're here is because Disney now owns FOX Finally, after much hardship and thirst, the Dry Season had come to an end. It had been a full two weeks since the battle of Mizumu Grove, and all creatures were at peace once again. Mizimu Grove would never be the same, but such peace that was present was worth the price. Scar was gone, And his Army driven away for good. Long had the Pridelands been purged with attacks from the jaws of the Outlanders, but things had changed now. Years after the Reign of Scar in life, Hyenas were again allowed into the Pridelands. There was a condition, though. Now that the treaty of peace between the Pridelands and Backlands had been established, Hyenas, Komodos Leopards alike were allowed to hunt in Pridelands territory as long as they abided by the Lion King's rules. A condition they willingly obliged with. With the Outlanders driven away from both Kingdoms, the Backlands slowly began to show its first signs of reformation. New plant life was shown to be growing from the ashes of the ruined Kingdom, symbolizing the birth of a future all of Africa could agree with. Yes, with a new peace of mind, the animals of both lands were taking to their new lives rather well. Katali sat next to Lake Matope with her mate as they both drank the calm and cool water. Their six Leopardynas came running past them, along with Wema and Tunu, up to Tombie and Madoa, who were babysitting them all. Being pregnant, Madoa would need the practice of Child care. "Look at you guys!" Tombie tried to hold back a laugh as he saw small, wriggling shapes hanging from the young one's mouths. "What's all that in your mouths?" But this question was quickly answered in the red Hyena's mind as he sighed and looked up at a tree branch. "Worms...." The thing he was looking at above him was the Pridelands' vacationer, who had just flown on from Brazil. "What? It was a long flight here." Tuca shrugged. "I got a worm problem, alright? It ain't my fault, stripes." The colorful bird looked up and saw several other odd-colored birds arriving. "Hey, it's my Rio birds!" "Hellooooooooo Pridelands!" A small bird with something shiny on his head exclaimed. He then turned to his friend, a plump red and white bird. "Yo yo, Pedro, this place has it going on!" "Pedro! Nico!" Tuca flew to his friends. "Alright guys, ya made it!" He gave the two a high five in the air. "Tuca, how ya doin' man?" Pedro asked his colorful friend. "We got yer directions man, and we just had to check. This. Place. Out!" "Yeah!" Nico flipped his bottle cap hat into the air. "And we brought a few friends too!" He looked up to see a flock of exotic birds of different colors arriving over Mapango Cliffs, where some of them were carrying a small, Canine creature by the paws. The Dog was smaller than any Wild Dog, and coming from his mouth was several drops of slobber. "Alright guys, easy up there, would ya?" Luiz said to the birds carrying him. "I ain't gettin' left behind this time, dog!" Tuca chuckled as he flew off to give his friends from Rio a Grand Tour around the vast Landscape that he stayed in while he was Injured. Now that he knew how to get there, he felt it would be a festive idea to invite all his feathered friends to this awesome place. And Festive was the top word in these birds' Dictionary. From below, in Acacia Grove, Django was teaching Makini some of his newer moves. Despite not having a tail, Makini used her Bakoroa staff instead, which was working out perfectly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Hyenas had found a place to hang out in there extended territory. It was a place where the animals of the Pridelands would not feel threatened by them. Not that they had to, anyways. Scar Snout had gone back to the new Backlands. When he had returned, he mentioned that he had pressing business in Komodo Rock. The Komodo King needed answers to the power which he felt on his home. Speaking g of power, since his return from the afterlife, Scar Snout could now keep in touch with the ghost of his mate, Serena. Barbatus laid out on a rock, listening to Rookus going on about her life as a Jokester. "The first time I met Nabii, she was.... well, Nabii, you know? And back then, she didn't seem like the laughing type. So I tell her "Hey, ever seen a Hippo mixed with a Mandrill's bottom looks like?" She says no, and I say "What? You never met Chungu before?"" Barbatus' mouth formed into a smile as he listened to his girlfriend going on about her past. "You know something, Rookus? That's probably the main thing I love about you." Rookus smiled and rested her head against his side. "Yeah. I know. I always did." Now that Scar was gone, Janja had given up attacking the Pridelands and had gone back to his reclaimed Volcano. Cheezi and Chungu were spending time in the Pridelands, making new friends and getting to apologize with the animals they once tried to eat. As they did in the Backlands, Nne and Tano were following Nabii, hoping to change her mind about their idea of commitment. Janja sighed as he sat in the cave entrance to his Volcano. He had no more worries about Scar, about being roared at, and now, Jasiri was his friend. Deep down, this was what he always wanted. "Good riddance, Lion....." From a Hillside not far away in Hyena corner, Jasiri smiled as she watched her second in command spending time with her fellow clan leader. Now that the fighting was over, she and her friends could finally enjoy some relaxing time. With the Lion Guard. Now that all had been forgiven between the group of friends, they had decided that they had been apart from each other for too long. The group had been through so much over the two years, so taking a load off was exactly what they needed. Jasiri smiled as she turned to her Lion Friend. "So Kion, how're your wounds?" It had been over a month since the battle in the gorge. The injuries that the prince had sustained in his fight against Zira were almost completely faded in memory. "They're fine." Kion answered. He have a sigh as he watched the sun set. The ragtag group of animals gave their own sights as well. "And I thought this Dry Season would never end." Beshte said. "You said it, big B." Bunga patted his Hippo friend on the side. "With no bad guys to watch out for, it's nice to look at something good for a change." Fuli laid back. "Affirmative." Ono said atop Beshte's back. "Hey Kion?" Bunga asked his best friend. "Now that this new Peace Treaty thing's a thing, what do you think's gonna happen?" You know, Kion was not sure. After everything that had happened in the Backlands, the prospect of open borders between Pridelands and Backlands was beyond anyone. But now was no time to worry to Much on things. "Who knows?" Kion sighed. "But, I know one thing. Whatever comes out way, we'll do whatever it takes to keep the Circle of Life in place." And that was the only answer Kion could come up with. And it was one everyone could agree with. To some, the sun was shining as brightly as it always had. The winds blowing as they always did. No. It was better. And it would stay that way for a very long time. Until the Pridelands end. THE END Stay tuned for the Epilogue Category:The Final Tale Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction